


Why I married you

by killing_kurare



Series: Berserk: Alternate Universe Prompt Table [4]
Category: Berserk
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you and you love me; that's all that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I married you

  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [Drabble Cycle AU](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1707324.html): married/domestic

 

Nina tastes the stew and wrinkles her nose. "This tastes awful," she mutters and sighs heavily.  
Her lip is trembling and she sniffles. She is a failure in any way, there's nothing she can do right ...  
She tries to fight a sob when Luca embraces her from behind and kisses her cheek. "Hey, you're cooking! Let me try it."  
"No!" Nina exclaims, and Luca frowns, knowing right away that somethings's wrong.  
"Hey, what is it?" she asks softly and turns Nina to look at her.  
Nina tries to hide her tears, but of course it's no use.  
"Oh, sweety ... what happened?"  
"I just," Nina says and sobs now. "I'm totally useless. I can't even cook a simple stew! I'm just a burden, you'd be better off without me ..."  
"Shush now," Luca says and embraces Nina comfortingly, caresses her back. "It's alright. Listen, I didn't marry you because of your cooking-skills," she teases, trying to make Nina smile again. And it works, she laughs softly.  
"But I so wish to be a good wife for you," Nina says and wipes her tears.  
"You are a good wife. You love me, don't you?"  
"Of course, with all my heart," the blonde says without hesitation.  
"And I love you." Luca kisses her. "And that's all that matters."  
Nina sighs. "Thank you. I'm glad."  
"See, that's better. What do you say: You go and dress up, and I'll take you out for dinner?"


End file.
